MI6 AND MI9
by dragonfreakgirl99
Summary: When MI6 and MI9 come together to join forces, our young teenage spies, Alex Rider, Blane Whittaker, Daisy Millar and Rose Gupta will defeat Scorpia and The grand master.
1. Moving Schools

**MI6 AND MI9**

**a/n: hey everyone, this is a crossover between Alex Rider and M.I High. I do not own any of the characters, now I have only watched the first two seasons of M.I High. So I don't know all of the characters you might know. So enjoy!**

Chapter one

~Alex's rider~

It was the first time I hadn't had a special spy mission in a while. It' was nice, I sort of felt like an ordinary kid. I am having a great time of being 15. It was a simple afternoon at Brookland High school of London , but I spoke too soon, I saw Miss Jones, if you didn't know Miss Jones is the deputy head of MI6 she works for Mr Blunt, the head of MI6. She smiled at me i walked over to her. "Hello Alex. Having a nice break?" She asks. "Yeah, i am. I'm not doing another spy mission for you." i told her. "Well, looks like you have indeed grown up. But would you come and see the mission first before you decide?" She asked. "Doesn't look like i'll have any choice." i said, and i hopped into her fancy car and the driver drove the car. I texted Jack that i was going to stop at the MI6 building, she doesn't like me going on this spy missions neither do i, but whenever i to say no, there is always a catch to get me into the mission to make everyone else happy about it. We arrived at the Royal &amp; General Bank, which is a cover up for the MI6 headquarters, it only took a few minutes to arrive. We went into the cool elevators and then we arrived at the official MI6 headquarters. We then walked until we were at the head desk and there was Mr Blunt a man that probably was born without a personality. "Good afternoon Alex. You look all grown up." Said Mr Blunt. i said nothing. "As you may know, we have a new mission for you." he said. "Go on." i said while crossing my arms over my chest. "It appears that Scorpia is willing to strike again, at at school know as MI High, don't worry you wont have to travel far its a small high school in London. But we have heard that Scorpia is working with someone else, someone else is leading them" Mr Blunt said. "Why is Scorpia willing to attack a high school and do you know who they're teaming up against?" i asked. "Were not sure, thats why we have you, so you can attend at the school for a few weeks or possibly longer." Miss Jones told me. "Besides we gave your housekeeper a gift. A new house, closer to MI High. We thought it might be nice for you to move houses, have a bigger house, possibly start a new life." Miss Jones said. i'm quite interested in moving into a new house. It was getting boring living in the small house i'm living in now. "I'll do it, on one condition." i said. "Go on." Mr Blunt said. "This will be my last mission. i won't ever be used as a spy for a mission just for you. i will be an ordinary child. I want to live a life like an ordinary kid." i said. "As you wish." Mr Blunt said. "one question, when will i get gadgets?" i asked. "oh Mr Simmons is a bit busy at the moment, so unfortunately i'll have to send you without any protection, but i'll have come down and give you a few gadgets." Mr blunt said. And that was that.

**~Moving day~**

Today was moving day, MI6 was helping me and Jack move, Jack was actually excited to move houses. It was quite a long drive but we got to our new house, it had two layers, three bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen a backyard with a pool. It was a good house. It wasn't too hard to unpack and setup the new house. i was watching a movie with Jack, it was a relaxing evening. We both went to bed early and were ready for the next day.


	2. First day part 1

Chapter 2

~Alex's POV~

I woke up early that morning about 6:00 A.M. to get ready. I got my new school pants on and went to look for a t-shirt , I messed around my blonde hair to make it look a bit better, I walked past my mirror and stopped and I looked at my refection, I looked at my Athletic body, and I saw my old scars on my body... it scares me, I saw the three bullet shot scars near my heart, and some other scars. Sometimes I wish I never gotten evolved with this spy business, I wish I grew up normally like an ordinary teenage kid, not like an adult. Even looking at my own reflection I don't look like a 15 year old boy, I more look like I'm 18 years. I finally snapped out of my daydream when my actual alarm went off at 6:30 A.M. I finally put on my t-shirt, went down stairs made myself some crumpets, putted crunchy nut and butter on top, I turned on the TV and watched the News of anything new. Apparently the army will be arriving at M. today, this should be an interesting first day. I finally finished my crumpets and I pulled my bag on my back, wrote a note to Jack;

"Going to school, have a nice day, love you Jack

\- Alex"

I left the note on the kitchen table and walked out of the door got on my bicycle and I was off. It took only 20 minutes to arrive to the school, I parked my bike to the ramp with the other bikes, I hooked the chain on it. I got my school application out of my bag and I walked to the office with difficulty, but some nice teacher had shown me the way, I gave the principle my file, it didn't take to long for him to get me my timetable. "So is the army coming today?" I asked. "Oh, yes its a special event on of the top 10 famous children is coming today, so some of the soldiers will be protecting him while some other army men will be teaching some of our students some basic skills." The principle told me. "What is your name sir?" I asked. "Oh, my apologize, I am the principle, Kenneth Flatley, just call me Mr Flatley." He told me. "Pleasure to meet you sir." I said. "Why thank you. Would you please follow me?" He asked. I nodded and I followed him to a classroom. He knocked on the door, "Hello Miss Templeman, you got a new student today." He told to the female teacher. "Oh why hello. I hope you fit in well with this school." She said. "Thank you ma'am." I said. "Oh why you sure have good manners." She said. I smiled. "Why don't you come on in." She said as she hold the door for me. "Class, we have a new student today, what is your name?" She asked. "Alex Rider." I said. "Alex, why don't you tell us a little about you?" she asked. I thought for a minute. "Um, there really isn't much to tell." I said while shrugging my shoulders. "oh, did you come here with your mum and dad?" She asked, that was an arrow to the heart. "No, my parents died when I was young." I said sadly. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, did you come here with an uncle or aunt?" She asked. Another pain in the heart. "I don't have an aunt, and my uncle was killed in a car accident." I said. "oh, are you an orphan?" she asked. "No, I live with Jack, my house keeper, she looked after me while my uncle was still alive. So she's like a big sister to me." I said. "Oh well, I hope you enjoy your time here." She said awkwardly. "thank you." I said and I sat in an empty desk. Then Miss Templeman went on with the lesson, which was biology which I already know. But I then hear some beeping noise, I look back and see a boy and his pencil's rubber was beeping red. He raised his hand. "Miss, I've got a football meeting with the coach." He said. "Alright Blaine off you go." She said then the one called Blaine got up and left the room in a hurry. Then a girl raised her hand. "Miss, I've just got a text from my parents saying my grandmother is in hospital and may not survive, but they suggested that I should talk to her to give her a fighting chance." She said. "oh, alright Daisy you can go and give you grandmother a call, hope she survives." Miss Templeman said, the one called Daisy left the room. Then another girl raised her hand. "Miss can I..." She stopped and paused to think of what she was going to say and she rolled her eyes. "can I go to the toilet?" She asked. "I thought you'll be interested in what we were going to learn next but off you go Rose." Miss Templeman said, then Rose did the same thing and left the room. _something's not right with those teens. _I thought. Soon enough the bell rang. We were all escorted to the front of the school. Where a few army men had gathered. Then the general step forward and commanded us to get into an army line, which we did so. I was in the back row. "Boys and girls, if you don't know me, I am General Scott, I work for the Special Air Service army or also known as SAS." He said. If you didn't know I spent 2 weeks training at the SAS before my first mission, the Stormbreaker. Then some shorter lady took charge and started shouting at us, which made me jump. Made everyone jump. Then we were divided into groups of four, I happen to be with Blaine, Daisy and Rose, at least I can get some information from them. We were was an obstacle course in front of us, it had some low rope, tyres, climbing ladders. I've done all of this its going to be easy. I went first, I flew through the tyres with ease, duck under the low rope with ease, climbed the tower with ease and I was at the finish line already. I looked back and everyone stared at me in awe, even the army men were in shock. "Wow, I've never seen a teen move fast as that before" said an army man behind me, I turned. "Wolf? Fox? Eagle? Snake?" I said. They looked at me. "Cub?" They asked I nodded. They cheered and ruffled my hair, giving me pats on the back, while I laughed. Then they stopped, I looked around again everyone was looking at me. This was an interesting day.

End of chapter 2 part 1


	3. An note

a/n: Hey guys, can you please not comment on my writing style! honestly I might have a little bit of grammar errors, but first of all I am not dyslexia! im still in school learning! please do not comment on my writing style, I don't like it. If you don't like the story you don't have to read it or comment, it hurts me. If you want me to continue this story then fine I will. But if you don't then thanks for crushing my one tiny little story idea! I apologise but i'll update shortly or delete this story!


End file.
